


I promise you

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, M/M, Promises, Rings, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: Kyungsoo & Jongin have prepared surprises for each other during their vacation
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 9





	I promise you

”Kyungsoo! Come faster!” Jongin shouted, already running towards the waves. The two of them went for a weekend trip to Sri Lanka, a beautiful beach destination. They wanted to relax after finishing their world tour. 

“Wait please! You are going too fast!” Kyungsoo whined. Soon he catched Jongin’s hand. They stopped walking for a while, since Kyungsoo couldn’t stop looking at Jongin’s hands. They were his treasure, he loved how soft they were.

“Have I told you how much I love your hands?” Kyungsoo asked, looking at Jongin.

“You tell me that almost everyday hyung, isn’t it too much already?” Jongin laughed while answering.

“Nah, I’ll never stop saying that. They are mine and I’ll cherish them always. A promise.” Kyungsoo said and kissed Jongin’s hand. 

“Hyung stop! That tickles!” Jongin said, gave a peek on his boyfriend’s cheek and started running again, reaching the waves. Kyungsoo just laughed and followed him.  
They swam for about an hour, although half of it was just kisses and peeks there and there. Now they were watching the sunset. It was mix of red, pink and coral. It was a relaxing night, with wine and fruits, on a towel with laces. 

“What a great idea to come here. And just the two of us. It’s been a while since we had that.” Jongin said.

“I agree. I’m sorry really, I just have had so much work with my album and then the world tour and…You can guess how busy it’s been.” Kyungsoo said.

“It’s okay Soo. I’m glad you are getting forward with it. I love when you do what you love.” Jongin said, kissing his cheek. Then he continued: “More wine?”

“Yes please.” Kyungsoo said, while taking note from his pocket.

“I’m actually ready with one of the songs. Would you like to listen to it? You’d be the 1st to hear it.” Kyungsoo asked.

“Of course! What a luck I took a guitar with me.” Jongin said, taking the guitar and giving it to Kyungsoo. Then he checked the notes before starting to play.

The song was a love song. Kyungsoo was not before type of person to tell his feeling for real, he did it with other ways, like writing a letter or a song. Even though he had gotten more used to tell the feelings for real, Jongin still loved when time to time he found letters made by Kyungsoo from their room after recording or he found him sitting on the sofa and singing him songs when arrived home from practise”

After finishing the song, Kyungsoo took something else from his pocket. It was a necklace. And not some usual necklace with flowers etc, a necklace that had a ring.

“I want to make a promise. I promise you that I’ll be by your side today, tomorrow and always. I’ll try my best to make you smile everyday and give you what you deserve: love and sweetness. I wanted to make this since it’s soon our anniversary. It’s kind of like a pre-anniversary gift. A promise ring.” Kyungsoo said and smiled. Jongin was shocked by the gift. He was not expecting that.

“Kyungsoo…I love it…but you know what…” Jongin said and took something out of his pocket. It was also a necklace that had a ring. Then he continued:  
“I want to try to be the best boyfriend I can. I don’t want to only make you laugh, I want to make you feel important and loved, since that is what you deserve. Take this as my promise, as a promise ring. Happy pre-anniversary!” Jongin said while both he and Kyungsoo started to cry. They didn’t expect to get anything like promise ring from each other, since it was only their 2nd anniversary soon. But it was something they both wanted to do. They shared a long kissing session, keeping their hands together.

“I love you so much Kyungsoo.”

“I love you too Jongin, so very much.”


End file.
